1:4 - Grant
Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:16 AM @Lizard & Son ! "Grant someone for you at the door!" Ryland calls out. "It's the doctor..." He adds a little concerned. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:17 AM Grant comes to the door, most likely from his room, "Hi Doc." He waves when he sees her Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:19 AM "Hello Grant." She seems happy, as always it's hard to tell with Venusians. "I saw you had a free period and I need to go into town to pick a prescription from the pharmacy. Would you like to accompany me?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:21 AM "Sure." He shrugs. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:22 AM "We could go shopping as we talked about." Doc says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:24 AM He nods, "Let me grab some shoes." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:24 AM "Of course." Doc herself is wearing goofy looking foot protectors. "It's a little windy too." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:26 AM "Okay, I'll put on a sweatshirt." Grant leaves to grab a sweatshirt and tennis shoes and comes back wearing them Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:28 AM "Perfect. I have a taxi waiting out front." Doc says, she motions toward the gate with a chubby lizard arm. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:29 AM Grant follows her to the taxi Killer runs out of the dorm and jumps onto Grant's shoulders, apparently deciding he is coming with. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:30 AM "Hello Killer." Doc says she sits down in the cab, slightly uncomfortable due to her tail. "Would you bring us to the mall please?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:32 AM Killer yips happily at Doc Venus happy to be acknowledged. When Grant sits down Killer sits in his lap and he pets him absentmindedly Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:33 AM "How are you today?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:37 AM "Good I guess." Grant keeps his eyes on Killer Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:38 AM The taxi drives on and they reach the island's strip mall. Doc pays for the taxi and gets out. "Priest island doesn't have the largest selection, but I believe we could find some things you may like here." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:48 AM "Cool." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:48 AM "Where would you like to start?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:50 AM "Just the general clothes, I guess." Killer hides in the pocket of Grant's hoodie peeking his head out occasionally Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:51 AM Doc follows grant to the store. "Take anything you want." She says. "It's on me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:53 AM Grant hesitates, "Wait, are you sure? I mean you already gave me this binder that's so much.." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:54 AM "I am. Don't worry, money is no issue." Doc says. "Last time I inquired about my finances it was somewhere in the eight digits." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:01 PM Grant just sort of blinks at Doc in confusion and amazement Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:02 PM "I've been a professional physician for over half a centure, I don't spend much and I have a good friend overseeing my finances." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:07 PM Grant whistles than shrugs, "Alright, I don't really have much of a reason to refuse."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:09 PM Doc Venus sits down. "I'll be right here if you need me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:20 PM Grant nods then moves through the store picking things out. He disappears into a changing room to try things on and comes out looking happy Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:20 PM Doc comes to see, she looks up and down quietly for a moment. "So handsome..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:23 PM Grant blushes, "I've never been able to wear fitted shirts before and like the way I look in them..." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:25 PM "That binder was the best purchase I've made in years." Doc says. "Is everything comfortable?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:27 PM Grant nods, "Its great." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:28 PM "I'm very happy to hear that." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:54 PM @Ezra the Floofmaster Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:16 PM "I guess we can buy this stuff." Grant says before stepping back in the changing room to put his street clothes back on Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:16 PM "Of course." Doc waits otuside patiently. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:26 PM He comes back out after a second, and walks to the cashier Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:34 PM Doc Venus follows and pays with a credit card without really caring about the costs. "There you go. Hopefully you'll feel more comfortable with these new clothes." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:37 PM "You really embody the whole above and beyond shit, don't you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:39 PM "I like to pride myself in doing the most I can for my patients." Doc says, her facial appendages wiggling with amusement. She opens the door and holds it for Grant.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:43 PM He laughs a bit, "you really do it wonderfully." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:44 PM "I'm glad to know that." Doc takes a few steps, going past a candy store, then she stops in front of the Tailor. "What would you think about a suit?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:54 PM Grant looks conflicted Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:56 PM "Money is no object." Doc reminds him firmly. "If you'd like something formal, we can get it. Might be good to get one ahead of time, homecoming is next month."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:01 PM Grant nods Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:02 PM Doc opens the door, waiting for Grant to get in. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:04 PM Grant steps into tailor Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:13 PM "Good morning, Miss." One of the man inside says, looking at Grant, he's dressed in a neat crisp suit. "How may I help you?" Doc steps forward. "This is Mr. Grant, he would like to inquire about something to wear for formal occasions." She says quite protectively. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:16 PM "I'd like a suit." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:20 PM "Of course, master grant." The man answers, having enough tact and decency to not argue. "Would you step forward so that we may take your measurements?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:21 PM He nods and does as the man directs to get his measurements Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:22 PM As the man takes measurement, another one comes forward and shows grant different lapel shapes and textiles, inquiring as to his preferences. "Would you like a waistcoast or simply wear as a two piece top?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:23 PM He picks out sleek and simple lapels, "I want a waistcoat." He says it excitedly like a child asking for candy Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:26 PM "Would you rather single or double breasted?" The tailor inquires. "We have a selection of bowties, cravats and ties, would you like to browse it?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:29 PM "Don't know the difference. And sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:33 PM "I will be right back in a moment." The man returns with two examples of suits, one single and the other double breasted. "As you can see, a double breasted buttoning quite significantly alters the way the suit goes, putting the opening closer to the side when buttoned as opposed to the more central single breast." Doc Venus watches all of this with contentment, especially Grant's excitement. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:34 PM "I like the single breasted style." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:37 PM "Very well." The man leaves and comes back with a shirt, jacket and a series of neckties. "This suit is similar in style to what you've told us, it won't be as well fitted as out complete product but we may try different neck adornments." The guy taking the measure leaves and come back with a gaint standing mirror on wheels."Have you ever tied a tie before?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:38 PM "Nope." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:40 PM The tailor removes his tie and shows him. "This is the simple Windsor style, a must know." He motions to the neckties. "Would you like to try one?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:42 PM "Yeah!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:43 PM He raises the collection to Grant's reach, after he picks one, he runs grant through the process of tying it up.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:51 PM Grant follows along well with the man's instructions Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:53 PM "Wonderful, you are quite the quick learner. I cannot tell you how many boys getting their first suit I have seen struggle without end." The man says with a polite laugh. He then motions to the mirror. "What do you think?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:56 PM "Niiiiiccceee." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:58 PM "And I must remind you, this is only a presentation suit, your finished suit will be much more well fitted I can assure you." The tailor says. "If you would like for now you may keep the tie and pick one of our dress shirt, if you need to make a good impression, I am sure it would do just marvelously." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:01 PM "How do you tie a bowtie?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:02 PM The man picks one, undoes his tie and then replace it with a bowtie, explaining each step as he does them. "And Voila!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:04 PM "Can I get a bowtie?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:05 PM "Of course." Doc Venus says. The Tailor nods and prepares a bag with the tie, shirt and bowtie. "Will this be all for today?" "I believe so." Doc says, she looks at Grant for confirmation. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:06 PM He nods Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:07 PM The Tailor talks price with Doc and she happily pays with her credit card again. She then hands Grant his bag. "Ready to go?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:09 PM He nods, smiling ear to ear Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:10 PM "Just one more stop to the pharmacy and we can head back to Ravenhold." They walk a little further where a taxi stand is and Doc climbs in. "Should just be a minute."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:15 PM "Alright." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:16 PM At the pharmacy docs gets out for a few minutes and comes back with two boxes. "All done." "The students shall have their hormones." Doc says proudly.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:38 PM "Great!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:39 PM The Taxi drives them up to Ravenhold. "Well this is where we part way for now. I don't want to have you miss classes." Doc says. "Thank you for coming." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:58 PM "There isn't anything you need to be thanking me for. You just bought me quite a bit of stuff." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:59 PM "I enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with you Grant." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:03 PM Grant blushes and looks away Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:08 PM "I hope to see you again soon, although hopefully not in a medical emergency." Doc says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:38 PM "Yeah." Grant laughs Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:39 PM "Goodbye Grant." Doc walks away. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:45 PM "Seeya Doc."'Category:Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay